1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for reducing power consumption in a DLNA network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices are used in homes, such as information devices (e.g., Personal Computers (PCs)), communication devices (e.g., telephones), broadcasting devices (e.g., TVs), and Audio/Video (AV) devices (e.g., Digital Video Disks (DVDs) and digital cameras). Home automation has been proposed and used to automatically control such devices.
In the early stages of development, home automation systems controlled home appliances separately by telephones or infrared rays. Home automation systems did not support a connection between the home appliances. However, recent development of communication technology provides a method of constructing a network between home appliances and integrating/managing the home appliances by a controller. This system is referred to as a home network system.
The home network system connects various network home appliances (e.g., TVs, washing machines, microwave ovens, gas ranges, audios, air conditioners, and boilers), lighting, gas valves, and front doors to controllers (e.g., home gateways and home servers), and controls the connected appliances through a specific terminal (e.g., a remote controller).
Recently, standardization of home network systems is in progress. The Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) standard has been proposed for controlling information home appliances (e.g., TVs, Video Tape Recorders (VTRs), digital cameras, and audio systems). The DLNA standard focuses on sharing all the content provided from information home appliances. For example, the use of the DLNA standard allows home devices to share various digital media content stored in personal devices (e.g., mobile devices or computers), thereby enabling users to enjoy the digital media content conveniently regardless of the locations and devices in homes.
However, during the use of the DLNA service, the activation of a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) and a display device results in significant power consumption. A portable device (e.g., a mobile communication terminal) consumes most of its power at a display and a Radio Frequency (RF) chipset, which may reduce the lifetime of the portable terminal Accordingly, a method and apparatus for reducing power consumption in a DLNA network is desired.